fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pop Dart
Pop Dart is a booth owned by Foodini and a minigame in Papa's Donuteria. The goal in this game is to try to pop the golden balloon with the purple star. If the player pops it, they will receive a prize. If the player pops any other balloon, they will win some money instead. If the player doesn't pop any balloons, they get nothing. After a long absence in the series, it reappeared in Papa's Taco Mia To Go! and Papa's Donuteria To Go! __TOC__ Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Valentine Balloons # Donut Poster # Red T-Shirt # Bonsai #Black Sneakers # Vanilla Poster # Wood Planks #Chef Hat # Powder Poster # Blue Polka Wall # Md. Ninja Table # Flavor X Poster # Green Windbreaker Rare Prizes: * Wedding Arch * Wings Sign * Pirate Cannon Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Pop_Dart_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Pop_Dart_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Pop_Dart_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Sm. Jubilee Table # Onion Poster # Sm. Halloween Table # Md. Christmas Table # Bunch o' Bats # Log Cabin # Treats Freezer #Chai Reverb Gum # Lg. Easter Table #Sm. Racing Table #Lg. Onion Crate #Md. Blossom Table # Sm. Carnival Table Rare Prizes: * Md. Chili Crate * Md. Baseball Table * Md. Gilded Table Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Pop Dart TMTG 1.png|1 Pop Dart TMTG 2.png|2 Dart TMTG 3.png|3 Dart TMTG 4.png|4 Dart TMTG 5.png|5 Dart TMTG 6.png|6 Dart TMTG 7.png|7 Dart TMTG 8.png|8 Dart TMTG 9.png|9 Dart TMTG 10.png|10 Dart TMTG 11.png|11 Dart TMTG 12.png|12 Dart TMTG 13.png|13 Dart TMTG Bronze.png|Bronze Dart TMTG Silver.png|Silver Dart TMTG (Golden).png|Gold Papa's Donuteria To Go! Prizes # Beanie # Crystal Poster # Md. Harvest Table # Wood Grain Wall #Two Tone Pants # Halloween Poster #Stitched Mocassins # New Year Fence #Sparkle Buttondown # Red Floor #Two-Tone Pullover # Surfboard #Striped Belt Rare Prizes: * Lg. Holi Table * * Papa's Donuteria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (1).jpg|1 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (2).jpg|2 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (3).jpg|3 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (4).jpg|4 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (5).jpg|5 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (6).jpg|6 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (7).jpg|7 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (8).jpg|8 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (9).jpg|9 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (10).jpg|10 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (11).jpg|11 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (12).jpg|12 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (13).jpg|13 Papa's Donuteria To Go! Pop Dart (Bronze).jpg|Bronze Trivia * Pop Dart is a play on the word Pop Tart, a toaster pastry that comes in a silver package. * In the minigame, the writing is styled in a way similar to a Pop Tart. * When opening Papa's Donuteria, the stall can be seen with plush onions as a prize. However, when playing the minigame, plush onions cannot be obtained. * If Foodini is already unlocked and he comes as the first customer that day, Sarge Fan runs the booth. Category:Locations Category:Powder Point Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!